


Семейка Донкихот

by IrhelSol, Noctis_Karell



Series: The Donquixote Family [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Детка Пять устраивается на работу в дом к Донкихотам. Удастся ли ей выжить?





	Семейка Донкихот

**Author's Note:**

> бета Einar Lars

Дин-дон, я пришла, скорее двери открывай   
Оставь надежды на спасенье  
Дин-дон, я пришла, скорее двери открывай   
Нет выхода из этой клетки…

Пел дверной звонок нежным и высоким девичьим голоском. Ло раздражённо помассировал висок: односторонняя головная боль, вялость рук и ног с утра (тогда решил, что перебрал с кальяном перед сном), а теперь это – болезненная реакция на громкие звуки. Диагноз: надвигающаяся мигрень.

Ло отупело изучал потолок ещё пару секунд, слушая многообещающее «Тук-тук, я стою у двери в комнату твою», которое било по мозгам уже добрых пять минут, мешая читать. Или делать вид, что читает. От новой, популярной нынче у светлых умов, книги о структуре личности он не почерпнул, толком, ничего нового: у него дома теория бессознательного ходила, курила, разводила фламинго и занималась контрабандой уже, без малого, восемь лет. Ло не без гордости причислил себя к Супер Эго в этом коллективном зоопарке из трёх представителей человечества. А от манеры изложения мозги вяли и тухли, как забытый в холодильнике кочан капусты. Неудивительно, что Ло не сразу сообразил, от чего ему дурнеет.

– Да откроет кто-нибудь эту сраную дверь?! 

Он швырнул увесистую и бесполезную книгу в потолок – за перекрытием была малая гостиная, где любили надираться хозяева. Придурки.

На животрепещущий вопрос ему предсказуемо никто не ответил. Братья Донкихоты страдали избирательной глухотой, аристократических размахов ленью и редко спускались с небес к простым смертным, кое-кто в прямом смысле – Доффи любил поваляться на облаках, а Кора-сан не любил лестницы. 

Прислуга же в их доме сменялась чаще, чем блюда на ужине Большой Мамочки, и крайним вечно был Ло. Припахать к этому делу смешливую Йолу — человека столь творческого, что оторви её от создания очередного шедевра, и быть тебе весь следующий день медузой в стиле кубизма, — и псевдо-немого плотника Пику, не мог даже Доффи. Ещё бы, они продержались здесь чёртову дюжину лет, наработка на маленькую блажь.

*

– Добро пожаловать в филиал Импел Дауна! – распахнув дверь, Ло уставился на молодую девушку, почти ещё подростка, тянущуюся к звонку. Она вздрогнула и, видимо, от неожиданности вдавила кнопку проклятого звонка.

«Я тебя нашла, ты водишь!» 

На секунду Ло показалось, что из ушей хлынула кровь, и он в очередной раз дал себе обещание залить эту срань эпоксидной пеной с частицами нитроглицерина – новая тайная и бесхозная разработка Цезаря, как и всё, что тот делал. Пусть «звонят», если кому жить надоело. Или стучат – результат будет тот же, только с отсрочкой.

– Я слышала, что вы ищите прислугу. —Девушка отдёрнула палец с кнопки и вытянулась перед ним почти по стойке «смирно». Смущённо улыбнулась, ну точно фарфоровая кукла. Ло смерил ее взглядом, отмечая ладную фигуру и общую миниатюрность, то есть, полное несоответствие для роли их прислуги. Хотя после Донкихотов ему и скандально известный вице-адмирал Гарп казался лишь неотёсанным гномом. Правда, Донкихоты его сторонились и, страшно подумать, побаивались; видимо потому что тот был Ди. Хотя и затирали Ло про ужасный Кулак Любви, который до сих пор его миновал, так что, вариант с инициалом лидировал. Ло был врач, ученый, потомственный Трафальгар и – тайна из тайн! – сам «Ди» в придачу (поэтому, когда Донкихоты доводили его до аллергических белых пятен, остаточного явления детской болезни, он грозился их съесть, и те неизменно притухали, глупые пугливые тенрюбито). Суммируя, верил Ло – только фактам и собственным глазам.

Глаза и опыт твердили ему, что девчонка либо сумасшедшая, либо жадная дура. Либо не местная: об уникальной «везучести» младшего Донкихота знали все на острове. Но впустить её придётся, потому что с мигренью даже он, потомственный врач и бла-бла-бла, справляться пока не научился, а значит, ковры из пыли, плесень в чашках, уже изобретающая колесо, газенваген в комнате для грязного белья и голодные розовые монстры в саду временно не в его юрисдикции.

– Господин?..

– Подожди, – он покопался в кармане штанов, вытаскивая на свет мятый листок, сложенный вчетверо. – Вот. 

– Что это? – с сомнением произнесла «смертница», забрав у него бумажку. На имбирно-коричневой коже её тонких перчаток чернели заскорузлые пятна, притягивая взгляд. Ошибиться Ло не мог – такие же были на его майке и «тюленьей» раскраски штанах. Пятна крови. Ло машинально принюхался. Пахло розами из сада, нагретым камнем и деревом и, чуть-чуть, горьковатой солью с моря. 

– Не могу разобрать почерк…

– Не умеешь читать, да? – Ло вздохнул – свой почерк он считал идеальным – и, несмотря на очевидный протест (агрессия, вызванная сильным стыдом, решил Ло), великодушно озвучил: – Это официальное согласие с тем, что ты осознаешь риск для жизни, у тебя нет претензий в случае полученных при работе травм, и ты не имеешь, цитирую, «вредных привычек». 

– Вредных привычек? В смысле, если я буду приносить вред, быть… обузой? – на миловидное личико наползла тень, взгляд стал потерянный, даже расфокусированный, как у человека, ушедшего в себя по щелчку триггера. 

По врачебной привычке Ло присмотрелся. Стройность девушки граничила с болезненной худобой, бледность, вероятно, была от нехватки витаминов, чем благородной чертой северян, аккуратно расчёсанные и собранные в хвост волосы распадались на тусклые пряди под тёплым полуденным ветром. Диагноз: авитаминоз и истощение от регулярного недоедания, отсюда лёгкая заторможенность и… Обуза? Скорее, это они, кхм, обуза. Поправочка: эти капризные Донкихоты, дурные на всю голову.

Ло состроил суровую мину. Да, он был согласен, что «вредные привычки» без конкретики звучало по-идиотски, особенно когда один из хозяев дымит, как труба крематория в чумном городе, второй из-за сделок по «бизнесу» столько пьёт, а то и жрёт фигни, что Ло задолбался уже латать его печень, но договор составлял не он. 

– В смысле, воровство хозяйского имущества, склонность к сплетням и наркомании…

– А кушать – это вредная привычка? – испуганно уточнила самоубийца, вгоняя Ло в ступор. Его редко кто осмеливался перебивать.

– Это – нет. Но не волнуйся, будешь много жрать, я зашью тебе желудок.

Пигалица согласна кивнула, вновь улыбаясь, и бант на её голове – большой, осино-жёлтый и несуразный – тревожно колыхнулся. Впрочем, чувство тревоги тоже могло быть сигналом о надвигающейся мигрени, а не дурным предчувствием. Он откашлялся и продолжил:

– Также ты можешь выбрать, что сделать с твоим телом после смерти: кремировать, закопать по правилам твоего вероисповедания, отдать на донорские органы в больницы или на опыты мне. Последнее предпочтительнее, – со скукой декламировал он, невольно впрыснув участия в голос лишь на последнем варианте. – Похороны полностью возьмет на себя семья Донкихот, но родственникам, если они есть, моральная компенсация выплачена не будет – за бесполезный товар денег не возвращают. Как только подпишешь – можешь приступать к штурму этой крепости. Надеюсь, огнетушителем ты пользоваться умеешь, – завершил он неприязненно.

Мигрень надвигалась неотвратимо, как роды местной торговки рыбой и первые залысины Доффи, и если эти проблемы он мог решить, то с тошнотой и болью, пока топчется у порога – нет. А впускать чужих в дом, даже если это будущий ценный работник, запрещалось по правилам их семьи.

– А если не умею, меня не возьмут? – соплячка вцепилась в майку Ло с такой силой, что едва не опрокинула, и на миг он засомневался в своих выводах.

– Возьмут. – На плечо опустилась здоровенная рука, чудом не вбив Ло в пол. – Подпись нужна на всякий случай; нам всем будет спокойнее, случиться ведь может разное. Или не случиться. Ло, пожалуйста, не распугивай соискателей. 

Ло задрал голову, надеясь, что Дофламинго падет замертво от его взгляда. Снова не получилось. 

– Отлично, – странная девчонка счастливо улыбнулась, и её глаза засияли – она словно ожила и расцвела. Ло вдруг подумал, что «живые – это красиво». – Меня зовут…

– Детка Пять, – оборвал её Доффи. – Буду звать так. 

– Почему «Пять»? 

– Первые четыре, – начал Ло, но его плечо сдавили, и внутри послушно хрустнуло (суставной хрящ и ключица; диагноз: мелкая трещина в кости и подвывих сустава, для жизни не опасно); пришлось заткнуться. Иначе заорал бы матом, а лицо терять перед чужими он считал недостойным.

– Не подошли, – с ласковой улыбкой, от которой нормальный здравомыслящий человек давно бы убежал с криками, ответил за него Доффи. 

Ло аккуратно вывернулся из захвата и мрачно посоветовал:

– Так что, бумагу ты все равно подпиши. 

Он не жалел её, просто не желал терять время на местного капитана Дозора, который всё пытался уличить их в якобы серийных убийствах и выслужиться до вице-адмирала; а без подписи чёртовой бумажки шансы у того росли. Ло поморщился. Наивной субтильной Детки хватит на день, максимум. Может быть. Если повезет. А везло ей не очень, раз она решила устроиться к ним.

– Меня зовут Донкихот Дофламинго, но ты можешь звать меня Молодым Господином, – с небрежностью короля в сотом поколении бросил молодой господин хорошо за тридцать, – осваивайся, Ло тебе всё покажет. 

– Какого хрена снова я?! 

– У меня слишком много дел, Ло. А Роси, – Доффи хмыкнул, – ну нельзя же милую девушку сразу бросать в клетку к монстру. 

– Знаю я твои дела, – Ло закатил глаза, не став озвучивать очевидное, кто тут ещё монстр. – Ладно, проведу экскурсию очередному самоубийце. Ты мне должен. 

– Обязательно. 

– У меня закончились трупы, – чуть громче сказал Ло вдогонку широкой насмешливой спине в тканых языках пламени на дорогущей рубашке. 

Вчера на ней были фламинго, а позавчера стилизованные короны. Ло всё ждал, когда они закончатся, и этот попугай и позёр влезет в рубашку брата. В сердечко.

– Где лежит лопата, ты знаешь!

– Мне свежие нужны!

– Ну убей кого-нибудь. Не маленький уже, справишься.

И Дофламинго, сев в любимое кресло, включил свой ужасный раритетный патефон и зашуршал газетой. Делами занялся, ага.

Ло снова потёр висок. Он очень не любил эти напоминания, как сел в лужу с Росинантом, пытаясь его ограбить на свалке в Спайдер Майлз. Тот скучающе читал газету, весь из себя такой благоухающий дорогим табаком и в огромной черной шубе, аж противно стало от обиды и зависти. Было холодно и голодно, руки плохо слушались, но Ло точно знал, куда бить ножом со спины, чтобы попасть в сердце.

А эта трёхметровая ворона (как потом выяснилось, контрабандист Корасон, пришедший за товаром – как раз тем самым патефоном в подарок брату) ловко завернул его в свою шубу, как котенка, и унёс. Ло думал, утопит, или дозорным сдаст, но пока его несли, долго несли, согрелся и уснул. Проснулся оттого, что его грубо вытряхнули на что-то мягкое и сунули под нос огроменную кружку, насильно вливая в рот одуряюще пахнущий куриный бульон. Ло тогда едва не захлебнулся от счастья. В прямом смысле. Так он познакомился с тем, как выглядит забота Коры-сан.

– Простите, господин, – напомнила о себе Детка, отвлекая от стыдливых и тёплых воспоминаний, и, кажется, совсем не смущённая их с Доффи разговором, – это хозяин дома?

– Зови меня просто Ло. Господин у нас тут один, вон тот монстр, – он ткнул в сторону Дофламинго. – Видела, какие у него зубы?

– Молодой господин сказал, что монстра зовут Роси. Росинант, правильно? Его младший брат?

– Нет, это его лошадь, – съязвил Ло и поманил за собой, ведя к чёрному ходу: показывать фронт работы оттуда было удобнее. – Кора-сан добрейший души человек. Только немного… – он замялся, подыскивая синоним слову «ебанутый», и привычно коснулся пятнистого козырька от шапки, на ободке; цельный летний вариант он пока не придумал. – Странный, в общем.

И дело было не в том, что он считал, как Доффи, что с разбегу кидать Детку в пасть к монстру «не комильфо». Предупреждён, значит, вооружён. Но Кору Ло любил и уважал, и выставлять его в плохом свете не хотел. Тот и сам справится.

– Странный? – Детка старательно вытирала поношенные туфли о парадный коврик (надо будет попросить Йолу купить ей новые, а то Доффи взбесится, что кто-то из его людей ходит в обносках) и смотрела без страха, с лёгким любопытством.

– Увидишь, – замогильным, как на поминках, голосом пообещал Ло и ухмыльнулся.

*

Детка Пять оказалась на удивление способной и неконфликтной. Даже тогда, когда Дофламинго заставлял ее варить кофе шесть раз подряд, пока не получилось именно то, что он хотел. Ло давно б не выдержал и, после первой же просьбы переделать, влил бы острую бурду в глотку напыщенного индюка насильно. Но Детка справилась и даже ни разу не заплакала от его оскала: вероятно, это и спасло ей жизнь. Энтузиастов и оптимистов Доффи любил.

Сам он был вспыльчив, легко впадал в состояние аффекта и плевать хотел на последствия. Ло это осуждал, считая его неадекватным, и был недалек тот день, когда Ло плюнет на врачебную клятву «не навреди и все такое»: какая разница, он её все равно никогда не придерживался. Так что, убивать Доффи можно было со спокойной совестью. Да и к тому же, Ло сделал бы всему миру огромное одолжение, потому что с такими замашками Дофламинго ничего не стоило объявить себя королём мира и попытаться воплотить это в реальности. 

В отличие от старшего брата, Росинант (в отдельные моменты – обожаемый Кора-сан), был само благоразумие, и Ло почти слышал его ответ на предложение завоевать мир: «Да нахуя он нам нужен». И вот с ним познакомить Детку Пять в первый же день так и не получилось. Кора-сан был не в настроении – тихо злился на брата за дверьми своей спальни и стучал на того в Дозор. Об этом знали все, но чем бы дитя ни тешилось.... В общем, знакомство состоялось только на второй день, и Ло хотел бы, чтоб оно прошло иначе, но мало ли что он хотел? С Корасоном нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным, даже если бы Ло самолично договорился с ним, чтобы всё прошло тихо и мирно. 

Ло как раз объяснял Детке Пять, как пользоваться огнетушителем, потому что вчера не было ни сил, ни желания. 

– У вас часто что-то горит? – спросила она, принимая из его рук тяжеленный огнетушитель, и даже не поморщилась. 

– Не что, а кто, – на этих словах «кто» решил всё же явить себя миру, с грохотом скатившись по ступенькам. 

– А вот и он, – Ло даже не посмотрел в сторону их родового проклятья, и так зная, что ничего не сделается. Таким образом тот спускался вниз через день, если не чаще. 

– Молодой господин? – неуверенно спросила Детка Пять, прижимая баллон к груди. 

Кора поднялся, неторопливо отряхнул брюки и за пару шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, разглядывая новую прислугу. 

– Я, – она судорожно выдохнула и вскинула голову, твердо глядя на Росинанта-Кору-монстра, – ваша новая…

Договорить она не успела, потому что спустя секунду вылетела в окно, все так же в обнимку с баллоном. 

– Он не любит, когда его так называют! – крикнул Ло вдогонку и уставился на Росинанта, решая, можно ли будет списать на случайность неожиданное расчленение, – а по-другому объяснить ты не мог, а? Её ж ветром перешибёт, а тут ты. 

– И-извините, кажется, я разбила окно. Меня уволят, да? – Детка Пять показалась в проеме, одной рукой вытаскивая из волос листья, а другой втаскивая внутрь несчастный огнетушитель. Кажется, про «перешибёт ветром» Ло был не прав. И странным тут был не только Роси. 

– Тебя уволят, если его разобьёшь ты, а не тобой, – Дофламинго поднялся с кресла, в котором дремал с самого утра. Или вчерашнего вечера, Ло не был уверен. 

– Спасибо, молодой господин. 

– Войди внутрь и поставь огнетушитель на место, – скомандовал Доффи. – Никакого покоя в собственном доме. Никакого! Роси, вот ты – что ты делаешь? 

Росинант пожал плечами, давая понять, куда может пойти брат со своими вопросами. 

– Я же говорил, что он странный, – сказал Ло, когда Детка Пять целиком влезла в окно. 

Роси достал из нагрудного кармана блокнот с ручкой и начал писать. 

– Что у тебя там? – Доффи подошел ближе и заглянул ему через плечо. – Это так мило, Роси. Такая забота! 

«Беги отсюда», – чёрным по белому гласила надпись на листке, который тот передал Детке Пять. Она переводила ничего не понимающий взгляд с записки на Росинанта и обратно.

– Не надо никуда бежать, – вмешался Доффи. – Мой брат шутит. 

– Охрененная шутка. – Ло коснулся пальцами виска, опасаясь, что мигрень вернётся. 

Надо было срочно заняться чем-то приятным и спокойным. Пойти в подвал и разрезать кого-нибудь, например. Хотя, нет. Вчера со всеми этими делами про свежие трупы он как-то забыл. С другой стороны, можно использовать и не труп, верно? Ло с интересом покосился на Дофламинго. Ах, мечты, мечты. 

«Держись подальше от Доффи. Он психопат», – значилось на второй записке, и с этим не стал спорить даже Дофламинго. 

– На самом деле мы любим друг друга. У нас прекрасная Семья! – вместо этого Доффи широко улыбнулся, попытавшись потрепать Росинанта по голове и тут же получив локтем прямо по печени. 

Что самое поганое, этот мудак не врал. 

– А он немой? – шепотом спросила Детка, протягивая бумажки Ло. 

– Нет. – Ло смял записки. – Ему просто скучно. Но Кора-сан неплохой, на самом деле…

Ло вздохнул от злости к самому себе. Выгораживать Росинанта вошло у него в привычку и не поддавалось здравой логике и голосу разума. 

– Ну раз мы все познакомились, то пусть Детка Пять сделает нам кофе. – Дофламинго пошел обратно к креслу, держась за правый бок. 

– Доффи, я тебя, к своему счастью, огорчу, – Ло усмехнулся. – Никакого кофе, только чай без сахара и желательно даже без чая. Понял? 

– Ты же хочешь меня убить, разве нет? – Дофламинго с наслаждением развалился в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги. 

– Хочу. Но твой труп должен быть хотя бы относительно здоров, где я ещё найду целого тенрюбито? 

– Так и знал, что ты меня тоже любишь и ценишь.

*

Объём работы Детку не ужаснул, наоборот, воодушевил, словно её мечта сбывалась – и это слегка пугало. Она флегматично оглядела гору нестиранного белья, игнорируя вонь десятка пар носков, поворковала с плесенью как с давней знакомой, а пыли и грязи устроила такой геноцид, что и Цезарь бы позавидовал.

– Детка полезна господам, – напевала она под нос, безжалостно выбивая ковер в саду. Ковёр, который поднять могли только Донкихоты, на пару.

Шел третий день, а она всё ещё была жива и цела. И вот это было самым странным. Но приятным разнообразием. Ло даже немного обеспокоился и ощутил лёгкий азарт, когда на горизонте замаячило новое испытание.

*

– Сегодня Йола решила приготовить нам праздничный ужин! – громогласно возвестил Дофламинго и хлопнул в ладони, словно этого вопля было недостаточно, чтобы оглохнуть. – Приглашены все! Форма одежды парадная! 

– А у меня ничего нет, – печально завздыхала Детка, подходя к шахматному столику, за которым сидели Ло и Росинант, и начиная стряхивать пыль с последнего. – Я не смогу прийти, да? 

– Парадная форма одежды необходима только Доффи, а остальные могут хоть в нижнем белье явиться, – усмехнулся Ло. – Шах. 

Росинант почесал макушку, отталкивая снующую по ней метелку.

– Зато брат будет при смерти от самодовольства, думая, какой он охуенный, – пробормотал Роси, – мат. 

Он попытался встать, но Детка надавила ему на плечо, вынудив упасть обратно на стул. 

– Ты, главное, не падай в обморок от стряпни Йолы, – рассеяно посоветовал Ло, пытаясь понять, как Росинант сумел смухлевать в шахматы, – она не так уж и часто нас ею балует. 

– К счастью, – мрачно подытожил Росинант и охлопал себя в поисках сигарет. Ло сжалился и силой Опе-Опе обменял метёлку на пачку, забытую в туалете.

– А разве она не кухарка, и ей не положено готовить? – Детка вынула из-за пояса тряпку и принялась что-то увлеченно оттирать с плеча Росинанта.

– Ты что делаешь? – Роси повернул голову, недобро прищурившись.

– Ой, – она отдернула руку, – извините… Я немного увлеклась. Тут пятнышко. 

Росинант поскрёб «пятнышко» – след от табачного пепла и искр, нечаянно проковырял дырку в рубашке и с видом мученика, привыкшего к таким подлянкам, извлек сигарету из пачки, словно и не терял её. Ло иногда думал, тот и вправду святой. Но не долго.

Он опомнился и ответил Детке:

– Ты еще Йоле скажи, что ей положено, а что нет. – Постучал пальцем по шахматной доске. – Кора-сан, признайся, где и как ты смухлевал?

– Ло, это ты признайся, что просто проиграл, – Росинант прикурил и каким-то чудом не поджёг себя; выдохнул длинную струю дыма и оскалился, став почти копией Доффи. Чёртовы гены.

– С чего бы? – откинувшись назад, Ло скрестил руки на груди. Не мог же он проиграть на самом деле? Тем более Росинанту, который шахматы видел второй раз в жизни, если ему не изменяла память.

– Роси уделывал всех, когда мелкий был, – донесся до них голос Дофламинго, а за ним звук, будто что-то тащат. Через минуту Доффи сидел за столом третьим в своем любимом кресле.

– Ну и чего ты сюда припёрся? – Ло нахмурился. – В шахматы играют двое, если ты не знал.

– Буду смотреть. Детка Пять, ну-ка, сыграй с нашим милым Ло. Чтобы он мог отыграться и забыл свой позор, как страшный-страшный сон.

– Эй! – возмутился он. – Это Росинант должен отыгрываться. И нет у меня никаких страшных снов, – соврал он.

– Конечно, нет, – с отвратно-понимающей улыбкой согласился Дофламинго, – но нудеть по этому поводу ты будешь ещё неделю, как старый дед. Или Ди-неудачник.

– А это здесь при чем?! – Ло потер переносицу, окончательно перестав улавливать логику. 

– Да без разницы. – Дофламинго махнул рукой. – Звучит красиво.

– Позёр. 

И Росинант встал, взял Детку Пять за плечи и усадил на свое место. 

– Играй.

– П-простите. – Детка вся сжалась. – Я не умею.

– Ло тоже не умеет, и ему это не мешает, – утешил её Росинант.

Ло хотел было возмутиться, но Дофламинго моментально закрыл ему рот огромной ладонью. И вместе со ртом – нос и глаза. Воздуху сразу стало как-то до грустного мало.

– У-у… ри… лопату… у… ю.

– Не мешай, – одёрнул его Дофламинго. – Итак, объясняю правила.

Когда он закончил, Ло почти задохнулся и чуть не сломал удерживающую его руку.

– Я тебя убью, – шипел он. – Вот клянусь, убью. Расчленю, закопаю. Нет, закопаю живым и расчленю.

– Убьешь, закопаешь и расчленишь, – легко согласился Дофламинго и рявкнул: – Играй!

Заметив опасный отблеск в цветных стёклах очков, Ло всё-таки решил отомстить позже. Потому что успокаивать съехавшего с катушек Дофламинго было чревато тяжелыми травмами, плохо совместимыми с жизнью. И с этими травмами ещё и Доффи откачивай с его гипертонией.

Игра заняла минут пять. Следующие пять все дружно рассматривали шахматную доску.

– Ло, я приношу тебе извинения. Можешь плакать. – Дофламинго почесал подбородок и перевел взгляд на побледневшую Детку. – Ты тоже собираешься плакать?

– Нет, – она замотала головой, комкая белоснежный передник в нервно сжатых руках, – нет. Просто… и-извините. Я, кажется, выиграла.

– Шах и мат за три хода, – хмыкнул Росинант. – Ло, это будет тяжело принять, но шахматы – не твое.

– Это из-за кислородного голодания. – Ло оглядел довольные лица. – И чему вы радуетесь? Доффи же меня чуть не придушил.

– Чуть не считается, – Дофламинго встал и шевельнул пальцами, как бы намекая, что последует, если его словам не внемлют. – Детка Пять победила, Ло к шахматам не пускать, а то проиграет деньги, дом и нас до кучи. А теперь мы все дружно идем готовиться к ужину.

– Да она же случайно. – Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, Ло шумно смахнул шахматы в коробку.

– Я случайно, – подтвердила Детка Пять, бездумно смахивая метелкой несуществующую пыль со стола. – Я вообще не поняла, что сделала.

– Вот видишь! – Ло встал и пристально посмотрел на Дофламинго. – Новичкам просто везёт. 

– Она-то, может, и случайно. – Дофламинго незаметно, как ему, видимо, думалось, потёр бок. – А ты – нет.

Молчавший до этого Росинант подошёл к Ло и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Если тебе будет легче, то могу тебе проиграть.

Да, утешать Росинант умел, как никто другой. После его утешений Ло чаще всего хотелось складывать оригами из чьих-нибудь внутренностей.

*

Чтобы попасть в столовую, пришлось выламывать заклинивший замок на двери. Это была вотчиной Йолы так же, как и кухня, и никто, находясь в здравом рассудке, туда не совался. А то могли и накормить.

– Леди прошу вперёд, – Дофламинго галантно поклонился, пропуская Детку Пять. Та изумленно ахнула и рванулась вперёд, но Ло её удержал.

– Тут паутина, – Детка Пять ткнула пальцем в хрустальную люстру из сотни ламп, с которой свисали и колыхались на легком сквозняке из открытой двери легчайшие и словно бы шёлковые полотна.

– Это художественный образ, – Дофламинго подошел к пустому столу и отодвинул стул, – Детка, иди сюда.

– Это тоже образ? Художественный? – Она напряженно села и кивнула в сторону груды костей, украшенных цветами и арматурой. – Что он значит?

– Это значит, что вот куда, оказывается, делось то тело, которое, кхм… неважно. Просто восхищайся. – Ло сел рядом с ней, готовясь к одному из самых ужасных дней в своей жизни. Раньше ему казалось, что не было ничего хуже его детства, но тогда он не был знаком с «творческими» ужинами Йолы.

– По-моему, это шпала. – Росинант задумчиво разглядывал сомнительную конструкцию. – Помнишь, неделю назад говорили, что поезд Тома сошёл с рельс, ведь какой-то идиот размонтировал часть... километр?

– Да, наша Йола просто великолепна, – преувеличено бодро заверил Доффи, щедро наливая в бокал вина. Ло не стал даже напоминать, что ему нельзя. – Детка, не удивляйся. Каждый такой ужин нас будет ждать новая инсталляция.

– Спасибо, что предупредили, молодой господин, – она едва заметно поёжилась, и Ло обнаружил, что умеет сочувствовать ближнему своему.

Все расселись за столом и, отмахиваясь от лезущей в лицо паутины, прислушались к тишине. Ло охарактеризовал бы её как «гробовую». А приближающийся стук каблуков Йолы – как гвозди, которые забивали в крышку этого гроба.

– Ужин! – торжественно возвестила она, вкатывая тележку со здоровенным блюдом под крышкой. Детка Пять ошеломлёно воззрилась на неё, Дофламинго натянуто улыбнулся; Росинант меланхолично закурил, но Ло всё равно отметил небольшой тремор рук.

Что пугало больше – неизбежность новых гастрономических знаний, или сама Йола – Ло и сам не знал.

Блюдо с грохотом опустилось на стол, внутри него что-то булькнуло и чпокнуло, и все затаили дыхание.

– Вижу, у нас новые лица, – Йола потрепала Детку Пять по голове когтистой лапищей, – я так рада! Уверена, ты оценишь мое искусство по достоинству, – она подмигнула и засмеялась, сотрясаясь всеми пышными телесами.

Для Йолы у Ло был отдельный стол в прозекторской, но, кажется, скоро придётся заказывать новый. Эта женщина росла как на дрожжах, а вместе с ней и широта её творческой мысли. Ло задумался о спасительной диете. Для себя.

– Я уже, – Детка попыталась вежливо увернуться, но это ещё никого не спасало. Йола прижала её к огромной груди, и почудилось – неизменный бант для волос Детки передал сигнал «SOS».

– Какой прелестный ребёнок. Но моя еда не просто еда, это шедевр! Сейчас ты убедишься, – и, отпустив её, торжественно сняла крышку. 

Что-то серое и маслянистое укоризненно глядело на всех одним глазом.

– Ай! – Детка подпрыгнула на месте и тут же добавила: – Н-ничего красивее в жизни не видела.

Росинант одобрительно кивнул ей и тыкнул в непонятную массу вилкой. Та заколыхалась, и по столовой поплыл сладкий запах специй и чего-то неуловимо знакомого и напрягающего. 

– И кого ты приготовила на этот раз, дорогая? – Дофламинго подался вперед, пристально разглядывая еду.

– Это олень, – с гордостью возвестила она, упирая кулаки в бока.

– Надеюсь, не Чоппер? – вспомнив старого знакомого, решил осведомиться Ло. Все-таки есть друзей ему хотелось не очень. 

– Ты что обо мне думаешь?! – возмутилась Йола. – Это самый настоящий северный олень, а не этот твой рогатый карлик. Благородное животное для благородных господ! И могу сказать точно, что ничего вкуснее в своей жизни вы ещё не ели. Ну же, приступайте! Кому положить первому?

– Я думаю, что молодой господин на правах молодого господина должен отведать сей шедевр первым, – Ло невинно улыбнулся.

– Отлично, вам какой кусочек?

– А можно, я лучше поднос сожру? – не выдержал Доффи, мгновенно растеряв всю свою пафосность.

– Если молодой господин не хочет, то это могу сделать я, – твердо произнесла Детка Пять с таким видом, словно она солдат, вызвавшийся прямо сейчас умереть за свою страну.

– Дамы вперед, – Дофламинго всегда благосклонно принимал жертвы во имя себя. Росинант закурил очередную сигарету. 

Детка Пять долго рассматривала малоаппетитную субстанцию в своей тарелке и, наконец, решительно оторвала от нее кусок и сунула в рот. Все, включая Йолу, следили за реакцией, затаив дыхание. Умрет или нет? Мгновенно и тихо или эффектно агонизируя? Прецеденты были. К счастью, ещё у них у всех был Ло, который, без всякой скромности, умел отлично проводить реанимационные мероприятия. И лечить отравления.

– Слушайте! – Глаза Детки озарились восхищением. – Это вкусно! Нет, великолепно. Божественно! Я серьезно. Что вы так на меня смотрите?

Она уплетала «оленя» за обе щеки, а Йола утирала слезы счастья.

– Это старинный северный рецепт, – объяснила она. – Раненого оленя загоняют в болото и маринуют там годик-другой. Два года готовила, чтоб вкусней был. Ах, а как сложно было засунуть этого красавца в болото!

– Он же должен быть раненый. – Росинант потушил окурок о тарелку, и в его зубах тут же оказалась новая сигарета. Жрать божественного оленя он не спешил.

– Я не могла ранить такое прекрасное животное, что ты! – ахнула Йола. – Пришлось так.

Как «так» – никто благоразумно уточнять не стал.

Спасибо отчаянной Детке, приятно было знать, что предстоит съесть. Ло окончательно успокоился, узнав этот «рецепт». Нейтрализатор трупного яда у него был.

*

Но радовался он рано. Ужин не успел закончиться, как Кора-сан всё же поджёг люстровую инсталляцию, тряханув зажигалкой слишком сильно, когда Доффи спросил, как поживает любезный дядюшка Сэнгоку. Паутина обгорала и облетала красиво и невесомо, с томными искрами; все пялились на неё, как идиоты, пока та не запуталась в волосах Коры-сан, и уже затлели и они. Йола заверещала и с испугу, что на её детище пало проклятье Донкихотов, плеснула первое, что под руку попало. Попал бока вина молодого господина. Кора-сан вспыхнул, как чучело на весеннее равноденствие, и с матерным «Ёкарный Гарп!» вскочил, неосторожно цепляя скатерть, ножку стула и люстру.

Ло и Доффи рванули к нему привычно, бездумно и разом – и столкнулись силами фруктов. Пространство Ло подбросило Доффи под потолок, а его нити, промазав, пришпилили Ло к стене на манер канапе. Диагноз: у застрявшего в люстре Доффи множественные порезы от литой ковки виноградных листьев; одна лампочка взорвалась у самого глаза – ожог роговицы и временная слепота; металлический изогнутый прут пропорол диафрагму, неглубоко, но печень задета. У Ло четыре сквозные дырки: левый бицепс, правая мочка уха, между пятым и шестым ребром – повезло, и точнёхонько в бедренную вену. Скотина.

Пришлось на время перейти в энергосберегающий режим.

Как выяснилось потом, самой ловкой оказалась Детка. Правда, тушила она Роси не из баллона с пеной, которых в каждой комнате было по три штуки, а сбивая огонь крепкими ударами… шпалы.

Орал Роси на редкость громко, Ло даже очнулся. 

Йола прилегла неподалёку, крепко прижимая к себе поднос с останками оленя, вся в цветах и паутине. Скорбела по произведениям искусства, в очередной раз похеренным. И ведь её это не остановит!

Детка, оттерев пот со лба, выпрямилась, обвела всех взглядом, в котором радостным облегчением сияло «Детка справилась, Детка полезная!», – и замерла. Глянула на свои руки и испуганно зашвырнула шпалу в камин. Посыпалась кирпичная кладка и сажа.

Из дымового прохода гулко выпало тело. 

Мертвое тело, что неудивительно. Закон сохранения равновесия: кто-то новый появился в доме, кто-то старый помер. 

– О, я его знаю, – деловито сообщила Йола, приподнимаясь и поправляя разноцветные волосы. – Клеился ко мне неделю назад и пропал. – Она вновь растянулась на полу и с трагическим видом зажевала оленье копыто. – Униформу узнаешь, Корасон?

– Да, – прохрипел тот, вновь чиркая зажигалкой. – Детка, стрелять умеешь?

– У-умею.

– Держи, – Росинант вынул из кобуры под рубашкой один из именных револьверов коммандера Дозора. Детка приняла оружие благоговейно и ловко ухватила за рукоять, вставая в почти правильную стойку. 

– Молодец. Если что – стреляй на поражение. Ло нужны свежие трупы, – напомнил Доффи, ковыряясь пальцем в боку и морщась. Росинант ничего не сказал, только ободряюще кивнул. 

– Какая забота, – пробормотал Ло, наспех латая себя Скальпелем и немного ревнуя, немного волнуясь, немного злясь. – Кора-сан, ты как?

– Да, ты как, совсем офонарел? На прошлой неделе только их отвадили. Какого хуя ты им наплёл на этот раз, не поделишься, дорогой стукач? – ласково спросил Доффи, пытаясь снять себя с куска люстры и раздражённо срезая нитями все декоративные финтифлюшки. Ло ухмыльнулся и протянул руку помощи: с помощью Опе-Опе незаметно подпилил основание золочёного монстра. Быстрее спустится.

Кора-сан пожал плечами и меланхолично закурил карандаш для блокнота. Ло гнал от себя мысли, что встать Кора не может, иначе давно бы ему помог. Ну и Доффи. Просто лежать было безопаснее, да.

– Редкий экземпляр, ручная работа от самого Святого Леонардо с эскиза Святого Ван Гога! – запричитала Йола, когда люстра смачно хрустнула. 

– Ну вот и отлично, всегда ненавидел этих блаженных. Лео мне в детстве отказался крылья сделать. Гений инженерии! – Доффи со злостью дёрнулся и, наконец, рухнул на пол, умудрившись сделать это изящно и с достоинством короля. Как это у него, трёхметровой оглобли, получалось, не понимал никто. А вот нити убирать не спешил, хотя жгут на бедре уже был не нужен, и нога у Ло слегка отнялась. Скотина и мудак.

– А сигаретку можно? – робко спросила Детка, когда в дверь настойчиво постучали, и за высоким окном замаячили плечистые фигуры дозорных.

– Можно, – хором ответили все и дружно поднялись. 

Пора было встречать гостей.


End file.
